guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Essence Bond
Non-physical triggers I tested it with this setup: Watchful Spirit, Mending, Blessed Aura, Essence Bond, Spell Breaker, Protective Spirit, Healing Breeze. Putting skills 1~4 on self result in no energy regeneration. I left enough energy to cast Protective Spirit before engaging a group of 5 Ice Imps outside Marhan's Grotto. Spell Breaker is there because I find Maelstrom and Deep Freeze (or whatever hex they use to slow me down) annoying. Now, because I have faced Ice Imps before with mantra of frost, I am pretty sure the regular attacks they use are Water Damage. Essence Bond gives me energy when I'm attacked. This was tested 10 minutes ago (mantra of frost was a long time ago though, but I don't think any change would have made Ice Imp to cause physical damage). If anyone can devise a even more credible test that is easy to conduct, let me know. --PanSola 06:22, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Where do we have the info from that physical damage consists only of blunt damage, slashing damage and piercing damage (article)? Is hitting someone with a fiery sword or fiery bow not physical damage? Maybe essence bond reacts to all damage dealt by weapons. --Xeeron 07:06, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::I guess, "intuitively", if something is elemental damage, then it is NOT physical damage, and from mantra of frost I had experienced that Ice Imp's regular attacks are water (ie elemental). We can test whether fiery sword/bow is elemental damage only, or is elemental AND physical at the same time by having someone switch between Ringmail Armor and Gladiator's Armor, and have another person use fiery to beat on the first guy. But that'd require some sort of coordinated PvP action, and the userbase of GuildWiki probably has a more PvE slant, making it even harder to find people to test it. Someone also reported essence bond triggers on Meteor Shower, but I haven't gone testing that yet, because normal attack of the Hydras are probably physical, and I'm not sure if I can isolate their spell damage from their melee attacks. --PanSola 07:19, 18 November 2005 (UTC) New test. Same setup as before, except switch out Spell Breaker for Flare. Doesn't need any point in Fire Magic, so just need to do the desert quest if your secondary isn't Ele (automatically get Flare when you finish that quest). Same preparations, and fight Doopleganger. If you don't move at all and just use Prot Spirit and the maintained enchantments, he can't kill you. The Doppleganger will switch between Flare and Bow attacks, but since there is only one enemy, it's easy to keep track of your energy gains. Essence Bond gives you energy when you are hit by Flare. --PanSola 07:28, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :It appears to trigger on physical or elemental. This excludes life steal, holy, and shadow. Can't test against dark, light, or chaos without real people, though. --Fyren 07:48, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::I would theorize that it appears to work on physical damage and PROJECTILES (since they have to make physical contact with you). Try to fight the doppelganger with Lightning strike or "banish" something that does straight damage but does not through something at you. I think it won't trigger. If it did then ANet snoozed again. --Karlos 08:28, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::Well the fact that it triggered on Flare either mean ANet already snoozed again, or our fundamental undertanding of "Physical Damage" has been flawed. Essence Bond's description makes explicit mention of triggering on physical. I will do the tests later. --PanSola 09:49, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::Tested it just now. I was right. Took banish with me and got no energy regen from being hit with it. Now, the biger question about whether Physical damage is only physcial damage remains unanswered. We need to test that on a few more spells that trigger on physical damage. --Karlos 10:25, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :::What I said earlier meant I tested against elemental types, holy, shadow, and life steal but not against dark, light, or chaos. I did use auto-hit spells for some elemental types. --Fyren 11:39, 18 November 2005 (UTC) Edited the current note. Karlos didn't say that banish and lightning strike don't trigger it but that we should test that. And, like I said in my previous edit here (before Pan wrote the note, guess he didn't check here first), I did test elemental auto-hit spells and they do trigger essence bond. --Fyren 19:35, 18 November 2005 (UTC) : Are you sure you are talking about me and not Karlos (the "didn't check here first"). My last edit on the article was a minor one, adding three words "Despite its description". My edit prior to that one was before there's any discussion on this page. -PanSola 21:59, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::My mistake. Thought you wrote it in the first place, not Karlos. --Fyren 01:03, 19 November 2005 (UTC) New behavior... Does anyone have a clue how it's triggering now? --Karlos 07:37, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Have not tried this, but if the update noes are correct, it seems you only get energy if the person entchanted actually gets damage that is *not* prevented by something like Life Bond. DeepSearch 13:26, 3 February 2007 (CST) :: I often run essence bond on myself as a 55/sv/av and the famine ranger will put essence bond on me also. we both gain energy from essence bond, as long as we both are using the 1 energy pip, to maintain it. Tomorrow i will do some testing about it's effects ona 55 with stoneflesh (obviously 0 dmg taken) i'll bring it as my only energy giving skill. Munny 03:22, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Two monks using Essence Bond on the same target I just tested this very throughly and it seems that they both gain energy from this spell as long as the enchantment is maintained. Dunkoro casted it on me, Zhed, Holy, and Fighter hench, afterwards Tahlora casted it on me, Zhed, Holy, and Fighter hench (in exactly that order). Blood hench was not present and Dunkoro had Healing Light so I blocked that skill. I noticed that both of my monks were gaining energy at exactly the same rate when there was no other possible source of energy other than Essence Bond. This is very important for people who use 2 monks who both have Essence Bond (obviously blocked and used manually). Acquisition 67.38.72.246 13:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) You can also get this skill from Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch (Feb 2007) :Every Prophecies trainer will offer this to you if you have it unlocked on your account. Sergio does not have it for accounts who do not have it unlocked. --Fyren 13:52, 22 February 2007 (CST) Recharge? Has anyone noticed that this and balhazar's spirit don't acutally have a recharge?--marcopolo47 20:05, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :What's so strange about that? --Gimmethegepgun 20:40, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::The fact that it says it has a 2-second recharge?--marcopolo47 21:16, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::Point where. Else, you're seeing activation time as recharge. --Kale Ironfist 21:28, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, nevermind, you're right. Note to self: don't edit the wiki late at night.--marcopolo47 21:45, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Notes Section "You can also use it on enemies who start "green" (friendly) and then even after they turn red it stays on and you gain energy for damaging them. Especially those who start talking a lot first before they finally go "red"." - this is almost impossible to follow. And it seems completely unnecessary. - – Taeryn 15:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Pets anyone know if you can cast this on your pet?Gummi Bear Assassin 07:57, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you can. A pet is valid for any and all ally-targeting skills. 08:22, 8 March 2008 (UTC)